


Maybe Perfection Isn't Always Adequate

by Ethereal_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wings/pseuds/Ethereal_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean admits his feelings for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Perfection Isn't Always Adequate

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've ever posted on here, and boy, am I happy. I've been meaning to write something so I could post it on this website, but never got around to it till now. Also this is the first actual Destiel fanfiction I've written, short, but a story nonetheless. Enjoy and feel free to give brutally honest criticism.

 

“Hey, Cas? Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel mimicked the other man when he sat down on the couch.

“Look, Cas, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time.” Dean wrung his hands together. “I've developed these... _feelings_ for you.”

“Yes, I as well, Dean.”

The hunter's head shot up, “really?” Excitement coated that word so thick Dean was almost embarrassed.

“Yes, I once thought of you as nothing but my charge, now I consider you a friend. Along with Sam.”

There was a sharp and sudden twist in his gut. He felt like throwing up, punching Cas, and leaving the motel all at the same time. “Oh,” he tried to give a laugh, although it didn't come out how he wanted it to, it was more of a huff of breath.

Cas tilted his head slightly, Dean's heart gave a tug at the the endearing action; his body was doing all these things that reminded him of his highschool days.

Before either of them could say anything else Sam walked through the door, arms full of food and other necessities. “Hey guys, did I miss anything?”

“Nope!” Dean quickly stood up and grabbed the keys from Sam's hand. “I'm going out for a bit, don't wait up!”\

Both Castiel and Sam looked at the door that slammed shut with a dumbfounded expression. The younger Winchester snorted, “what's up with him?”

“I'm not sure, he was fine before you walked in.”

“Oh? And what were you two doing before I got here?”

“Just talking.”

“About?” Sam tried getting Cas to elaborate.

“Dean told me he had feelings for me.”

“What?”

“Yes, and I told him I did too and for you as well.” Cas smiled at Sam.

“You have feelings _for me_?”

Cas frowned at the way brunette sounded. “Of course, I believe we have grown closer since we first met.”

By now Sam was blushing, “Cas, I appreciate the fact that you like me, but I think that made Dean upset.”

“Why would that distress him?” Castiel asked Sam, but he wasn't listening, he was still talking.

“-I mean, I'm flattered, but I just don't swing that way-”

“Sam?”

“Dean on the other hand, I could believe that. He's always been promiscuous, I highly doubt gender would stop him.” Cas stayed quiet. The taller man threw his hands up, “I just didn't think he'd want to be in a relationship with _you_ , out of all the people, male or female, you were the last person I expected, no offense.”

Castiel stayed quiet a bit longer to be sure Sam was done with his rant, then realized what Sam said.

“Relationship? As in romance?”

Sam stared at Cas. “Yes, as in romance, what were you talking about?”

“I meant feelings in general, how I'm no longer an emotionless robot, I can now experience happiness, sadness, fondness, confusion, anger. My spectrum on the world is no longer a blank canvas, but a beautiful picture that I am just barely being able to fathom.” Castiel had this faraway look in his eye.

Sam gave a small cough to get the other man's attention. “Well, I can assure you, that is _not_ what Dean was implying.” Cas gave him a confused look. “Dean meant he likes you in a more than friendly way, he probably should have given you more of a explanation.”

An understanding expression overcame Castiel, “

Dean meant he likes you in a more than friendly way, he probably should have given you more of a explanation.”

An understanding expression overcame Castiel. “You should probably talk to him when he gets back.” Sam said.

 

“Hey Sam, Cas.” Dean walked into the motel room, smelling like perfume and sweat. Hair mussed up and their was most definitely a hickey behind his ear.

“I see you had fun.” Sam acknowledged.

“Hell yeah, a firm brunette with skills you wouldn't believe and her eyes were the hottest shade of blue.” Dean bragged, stealing a glance at Castiel.

“Lovely.”

“Yup, full lips too.” He winked at Sam.

“Alright, I'm going to go talk to the manager.” Sam declared, leaving before either men could say anything else.

There was an awkward silence, until Cas broke it. “Dean, I didn't realize that when you said feelings that you meant it in a romantic way. Despite that, I can't say I return the same feelings.”

Dean stayed quiet, backed turned toward Cas. He pretended to busy himself by looking through his duffel bag.

“I can say, though, that I am still new to human experiences, so maybe I don't even know if I have any desires for you.”

“I'm not going to force you into anything Cas, you can tell me if you don't want to do anything, I'll understand.” Dean mumbled.

Cas sighed and walked to over to Dean, he laid and hand on his shoulder and said, “I'm willing to try if you are.”

Dean turned around, “you'll tell me if I take it too far or if you don't want to carry on right?”

“Yes.”

For a moment they just stood right in front of each other, faces inching closer and closer. Dean whispered, “can I kiss you?”

Cas leaned forward and closed the space for him. The other woman's pheromones and perfume lingered heavily on Dean, Castiel didn't care, though. And due to the lack of experience on Cas' side, it was wet with too much tongue and teeth. It was no where near perfect, however, life with the Winchester's was anything but perfect.

 

 


End file.
